Soñar Despierto
by Zoecita
Summary: Cuando el sueño se torna tan real, vívido, cuando se siente. Hay un punto en el que hay que enfrentarlo, levantarse y despertar. Soñar no te hara ningún bien si olvidas vivir.


**Soñar Despierto**

**Disclamer:** Más de la mitad de este fic no me pertenece. La primera parte le pertenece a dragongirl1824. Ella me dio el fic mediante los foros de Duelo Xiaolin, sin embargo la historia fue escrita aparentemente por un autor desconocido. El titulo original era: "Eternamente". Lo modifique un poco. El fragmento final es mío. El fic no es con fines de lucro (aunque me gustaría que si por que soy pobre :P) y los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, son de la serie Duelo Xiaolin y realmente no se a quien le pertenecen. :S

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

…Tu cuerpo se siente tan bien entre mis brazos… la forma ideal, el peso correcto, te ajustas a mí tan perfectamente que casi no puedo creerlo.  
Miro tus ojos azul cielo, me hundo en tu mar, mientras tu cabeza se apoya sobre mi brazo… son tan claros, tan inocentes. Puros.

Como siempre lo has sido, como siempre lo serás.

¿Sabes? Podría mirar tus ojos toda la noche, y el día siguiente, y el día después de ese. Sería tan fácil dejarme perder en ellos para siempre, tan sólo maravillándome de tus hermosas pestañas y mirando en asombro a mi propia imagen reflejándose en tus brillantes irises.

-Toc toc toc - Los golpes eran suaves, inseguros… casi suplicantes, como si quien los estuviera haciendo no quisiera que en verdad fueran escuchados.

Nadie contestó del otro lado.

Un sollozo escapó, y luego otro más, pero pronto fueron silenciados por alguna mano temblorosa o una voluntad mellada. Así había sido toda la noche… tan sólo sollozos furtivos, ninguno atreviéndose a romper en un verdadero llanto.

-Toc toc toc

Siempre me has recordado al sol, tan radiante, tan cálida. Mi día entero podía ser iluminado tan sólo con mirar tu rostro sonriente; me hacías sentir en el cielo en tan sólo un instante.

Con cuidado, peino tu cabello sedoso detrás de tu oreja, así nada estorbará tus mejillas rosadas, o tu nariz, tan pequeña y perfecta.  
Ah tu cabello… como amo tu cabello, largo y resplandeciente, jugando con el viento. Me recuerdas a una diosa. Tú eres mi diosa particular ¿Lo sabías?  
No. Por supuesto que no. Nunca te lo dije, hasta ahora.

-Toc toc toc toc - La espera continuaba, pero ellos sabían que tendrían que interrumpirla. Estaban cansados… tan cansados. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo?

Ahora rozo tus labios semiabiertos con mis dedos; son tan suaves, tibios todavía. La adorable forma de tu boca me llama y no puedo detenerme, mi corazón se acelera al acercarme a ti y al fin, te beso con ternura, y con tanta ligereza que no estoy realmente seguro de si en verdad nos hemos tocado en lo absoluto.

Respiro en tu esencia. ¿Cómo es que siempre olías tan bien? Como una mañana fresca de primavera, como una flor silvestre; con ese aroma irreconocible que nadie puede percibir al menos que estés buscándolo, y luego el aroma se vuelve tuyo, y se queda contigo para siempre.

Ahora también hueles a sal… la sal de mis lágrimas.

-Toc toc toc toc toc - Alguien se derrumbó finalmente y dejó salir sus lágrimas contra algún hombro compasivo. Pronto, más lágrimas se le unieron.

-Joven monje, escúchame. - Dijo quien continuaba tocando la impasible puerta; una vez más, ningún sonido vino del otro lado.

Mira, entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos. ¿Lo vez? Tus manos son tan largas y delgadas… Tan delicadas, tan frágiles. Las manos perfectas de una guerrera. Eres mi hermosa monje, con tu cuello largo y tu esbelta figura.

Daría cualquier cosa por que hubieras alcanzado tus sueños, por que fueras feliz.

-Toc toc toc … Raimundo, abre esta puerta. No puedes quedarte con ella para siempre…

Todos esperaron alguna respuesta, pero una vez más la puerta tan solo se quedó ahí, erguida enfrente de ellos. Inmovible, como si el mundo terminara justo detrás de ella.

-Raimundo… por favor.

¡Escúchalos! ¿Cómo pueden decir eso? Pero si no hay manera de que te deje ir.  
Ni ahora ni nunca.  
Tú misma te hiciste un santuario en mi corazón desde la primera vez que me sonreíste. ¿Cómo pueden decir que no puedo quedarme contigo? Si eres mi alma misma.

Acaricio tus brazos; son tan delgados. ¿Cómo lograbas salir a la batalla sabiéndote tan vulnerable? ¿No tenías miedo? ¿No temías por tu vida?

¿O era acaso que confiabas en nosotros?  
¿Qué confiabas en mí?  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no merecía tu confianza.

-Toc toc toc toc toc toc … ¡Raimundo! Si no abres esta puerta tendremos que tirarla!

¿Los oíste? Quieren entrar. ¡Vendrán y te alejarán de mí! Ya los hice largarse antes; los saqué a todos para que pudiéramos estar juntos y ahora lo intentarán de nuevo…

No… no… ¡No! ¡No pueden! ¡No los dejaré! ¡Eres mía! ¡Mi ángel! ¡Mi brillo! ¡Mi única esperanza en la vida! ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Respóndeme! ¡RESPÓNDEME KIMIKO!

Raimundo Pedroza sacudió los hombros de Kimiko con tanta fuerza que bien pudo romperle el cuello, aunque no hubiera importado.  
Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas irritadas y caían sobre su desgarrada ropa. La humedad iba lavando algo de sangre, aunque no era suya.

…Era de ella…

- ¡RESPÓNDEME KIMIKO! ¡RESPÓNDEMEEE!

Rai continuó sacudiendo el frágil cuerpo de Kim; sus manos convulsionando, sus ojos abiertos en horror, dolor, negación y pena.  
¿Cuanta pena puede soportar un hombre antes de perder la cordura?

La puerta salió volando de repente y la figura gigantesca de Cley apareció en el umbral. Habían decidido entrar finalmente tras escuchar los angustiados gritos de Rai.

El Maestro Fung entró en el cuarto. El resto de los monjes se quedaron parados junto a Cley, tan sólo mirando la escena. Los ojos enrojecidos y las caras llenas de sufrimiento no apartaron su atención del joven sentado en el piso de la enfermería mientras sostenía el ensangrentado cuerpo de su compañera… El cuerpo de su dulce Kim.

El Maestro Fung se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro. - Raimundo, se acabó.

Rai apretó el cuerpo sin vida. Su estrujón era tan fuerte… tan desesperado, que algunas de las costillas de Kimiko se rompieron por la presión, pero él no disminuyó la fuerza de su abrazo.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si la mantenía apretada lo suficiente a él, tal vez podría conservar su aroma silvestre, sus delgadas manos, sus ojos puros… podría impregnar su ser entero de ella, y ella nunca lo dejaría, y él nunca estaría solo.

- Rai, hijo, se acabó, déjame tomarla… ¿Me dejarás tomarla?

El Maestro Fung habló con suavidad; el temblor en su voz no lo dejaba usar otro tono de todos modos. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, su cara reflejaba su enorme tristeza, su nariz estaba roja; la mano en el hombro de joven, falta de firmeza.

Rai lo miró como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que el hombre existía. Sus ojos esmeraldas parpadearon un par de veces, su dueño sorprendido quizá, ante el hecho de que alguien más existiera en ese universo de dolor que lo rodeaba.

El Maestro Fung entendió el gesto como una señal de aprobación y se hincó junto a él. Removió entonces uno de los brazos de Rai del torso de Kimiko. Raimundo no hizo nada para prevenirlo; sus ojos parecían perdidos en algún punto vacío.

El Maestro Fung retiró el otro brazo e intentó retirar el cuerpo.

Rai sintió el calor de ella abandonándolo, sintió el peso del delicado cuerpo siendo retirado. Simplemente se volvió loco.

- ¡NOOOO!

El Dragón del viento arrebató de vuelta el cuerpo de los brazos de su maestro y la apretujó contra él una vez más, meciéndose al frente y atrás; su llanto renovado, sus lágrimas escapando de sus ojos sin restricción alguna.

- ¡No se la lleve, no se la lleve, no se la lleve, no se la lleve, por favor, por favor NO!

Los demás no pudieron hacer más que dejar sus propias lágrimas caer libremente y liberar los nudos que se habían apoderado de sus gargantas, permitiéndose al fin llorar sin contenerse. Cley sabía que había que hacer. El Maestro Fung lo había preparado para la penosa tarea.

- ¡No, no, ella es mía! ¡Kimiko despierta! ¡No me dejes! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te falle TE FALLE! ¡Perdóname por favor!

Rai no paraba de llorar, sus manos temblorosas acariciaban la mejilla de Kimiko en la más tierna adoración.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, no te vayas, por favor… - Le susurró mientras besaba su frente una y otra vez.

Cley se paró a un lado del Maestro Fung y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Rai con un agarre fuerte, pero gentil, luego habló, no pudiendo evitar que su voz delatara sus emociones.

- Ya es hora vaquero. Se ha ido, tú lo sabes. Déjala ir compañero.

Cley tomó el brazo de Kimiko y la jaló hacia él, arrancándola del abrazo de Rai mientras mantenía al muchacho abajo con su otro brazo.

Ella parecía una muñeca de trapo.

Rai estaba demasiado débil, demasiado cansado… tan derrotado. Por un momento, él se aferró al brazo de ella, a su muñeca, a su mano… a la punta de su dedo y finalmente, el cuerpo quedó fuera de su alcance. Entonces Rai se dejó caer al piso y ahí, lloró.

Cley colocó el cuerpo de Kimiko sobre una de las mesas del templo, con unos lienzos mortuorios sobre ella y ahí la observó un momento, y cerrando los ojos y murmurando algunas palabras, encomendó la joven y dulce alma a los espíritus del oeste, luego pasó su mano sobre sus cansados ojos, retirando así algo de humedad. Cuanto dolor sentía él, y cuanto sentían los demás.

Tras esto Omi recogió a de Rai del suelo, como si fuera un niño pequeño, y lo sacó de la enfermería, el resto de los monjes lo siguió fuera del lúgubre cuarto. Por unos momentos aún se escucharon los ahogados lamentos del joven castaño contra el pecho de su compañero.

El Maestro Fung observó la puerta cerrándose, y luego movió sus ojos hacia la chica que tan sólo hace unas horas había estado riendo y cantando con ellos, y quien ahora yacía ahí, fría y sin vida envuelta en la mesa de funeral.

Recordó entonces la primera vez que la vio, había venido de Japón para convertirse en la Dragón del fuego.

Esa persona que ahora estaba cubierta de heridas y sangre.

Era su culpa, todo esto, y él lo sabía ¿Cómo podría vivir consigo mismo de ahora en adelante?

El había matado a su pequeña niña desde el momento en que la eligió para ser una monje Xiaolin.

El Maestro Fung miró por última vez los preciosos ojos de Kimiko Tohomiko y luego, con la mano temblorosa, los cerró para siempre. Una lágrima cayó sobre los recién cerrados párpados, y luego otra.

- Lo siento niña - Susurró el hombre.

Por último, subió el ultimo lienzo y con una última mirada sobre sus hombros, el Maestro Fung abandonó la habitación.

...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...

En el campo de entrenamiento del templo Xiaolin las agua del pequeño lago se hicieron frías a ojos de Raimundo, la luz lo cegó al despertar del sueño. ¿Eso fue un sueño? Tan real, tan vívido. Los reflejos de las cosas en la superficie serenada, tenían más color que las cosas mismas. El cielo se alejaba. Mudábase los tintes áureos de las nubes en rojos, los rojos en pardos.

Bajó la vista, recordando. Tocando su mejilla derecha tanteó las gotas secas de agua salada. Y volviendo a subir la mirada vio a lo lejos su alivio. Una grácil figura, realizando piruetas a lo lejos.

Armándose de valor, el dueño del viento se levanto y dirigiéndose al tentador fuego dio un suspiro, repitiendo su mantra positivo: "Solo fue un sueño"

- Kimiko – Digo casi sin voz Raimundo y la pequeña monje detuvo sus movimientos para prestar atención a su compañero.

Antes de seguir hablando lo comprendió, ese sueño no lo había tenido por que sí.

Ahora se daba cuenta, era simple. "Nunca piensas que te pueda pasar a ti." Piensas cómo será. Le das vueltas una y otra vez, alterando el escenario un poco en cada ocasión, pero en el fondo no crees que te vaya a pasar nunca, porque siempre es a otro a quien le sucede, no a ti.

Era tan fácil, era una advertencia, pero Raimundo estaría muy pendiente de que ese sueño no se cumpliera. Lo mejor para el, era que le sucediese a otro, no a él, no a Kim.

Kimiko lo observaba sin comprender mucho, el chico simplemente se había tildado frente a ella. La miraba sin mirar. Su pensamiento se convirtió, que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

- Rai, deja de mirarme tanto, que me pones nerviosa. ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Kimiko, con su tersa voz a oídos de Raimundo.

Este último simplemente atino a acercarse a la chica tan solo quedando a unos centímetros, ambos sentían la respiración del otro, solo los separaba el aliento. Y el reducido espacio los ponía sumamente nerviosos.

- Kim, para ti… ¿Qué vale más? ¿Palabras o acciones? – Preguntó Rai en un susurro, acercándose más a los finos labios de la monje.

- Pues, yo creo… acciones – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, con una voz que solo fue audible para el monje.

Así, Raimundo corto la distancia y juntó sus labios con los de Kimiko. Profundizando el beso se fundieron en un profundo amor, desvaneciéndose juntos en el placer de sentir pegado al otro.

Kimiko se sentía morir y en un movimiento puso sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Raimundo; y este la tomó de la cintura profundizando aún más el beso.

Estaba decidido, ya nunca la soltaría, no se separaría nunca de ese cuerpo, de esa deliciosa esencia que era la chica, la chica que desde ahora cuidaría con su vida, celaría con amor, besaría con pasión; tan solo para permanecer a su lado, para respirar el mismo aire que ella.

Se separaron en cámara lenta, Kim abrió los ojos y sonrió con dulzura y picardía.

- La pesadilla se hizo sueño, y ya no quiero despertar – Dijo Rai, recordando la pesadilla.

- Yo tampoco, te quiero – Ruborizada, lo miró a los ojos.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

Y se volvieron a juntar en otro beso pasional, donde en una acción expresaban las mil palabras que tenían para decirse. La pesadilla se hizo sueño y lo mejor que les podía pasar era… **Soñar despiertos**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas de la autora: **Realmente me sentí muy triste al leer la primera parte de este fic, y feliz al ver lo que logre escribir al final. Espero que hayan encontrado tantos sentimientos como yo en este fic. El que (si tiene muchos reviews) tal vez tenga una segunda parte. =) Ya que, sean caritativos haciendo click en este botoncito de acá abajo y dejen su opinión. n.n No leeremos en otra historia. Espero que el destino me vuelva a llevar a ustedes.

Besos

**...Zoecita... **


End file.
